This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is widely known in an automotive vehicle engine to transfer a portion of the engine output to a plurality of belt driven accessory components utilizing an endless serpentine belt. Typically, each component includes a pulley drivingly engaged with the belt and the belt is driven by an output pulley coupled directly to the crankshaft on the engine. The pulley of the component is rotatably mounted to a drive shaft. An example of such a belt driven accessory component is an alternator.
Internal combustion engines operate as a pulse system, constantly accelerating and decelerating and causing engine vibrations. As a result of these changing speeds, the belt driven accessory components, which are driven by the crankshaft, are continually trying to speed up and slow down. This can result in unacceptable levels of noise and vibration along with reduced component durability due to high fluctuating loads and vibrations. Additionally, rapid engine accelerations and decelerations, such as during transmission shifts and engine startup or shutdown, can cause belt squeal from slippage between the belt and the pulley, as well as heavy impact loading on the belt.